My Trip to Rivendell PART EIGHT
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: Well...taking a little trip into the woods...finally meet up with Hollasfar and find out what his motivations are (basically he's wacked!)...Marie is having ANOTHER bad day....and where is the elf lord in all of this?


Whoever it was, they could not speak either. What to do?  
  
It must have been an hour or two before I heard the door open again. Sort of expecting another thump, all I heard was my other companion moving around. I suddenly found myself yanked up by my arms and then actually picked up and carried outside, because the ambient light brightened. I was dumped on something wooden and in a few moments, so was my companion. I figured it must be Fingalan, as who else would need to be hog-tied and put in a cheese cellar?  
  
It must have been a cart or something we'd been thrown on, because with a jerk, we started moving. We didn't get but a few feet when I felt something heavy thrown over me, probably a tarp of some kind. So, we were being bundled out of Rivendell on a cart. Great. With my luck we'd end up feeding the spiders of Mirkwood! That thought creeped me out and I shuddered. I could hear the clip clop of the horses hooves as we went down ward. I briefly heard the guards at the gate saying hello and good journey and then the wagon or whatever, continued on its way down along the Bruinen to points unknown.  
  
What else could I do? I slept. (Because I had that down pat these days!)  
  
When I awoke, I noticed that the cart had stopped, but I could still feel the tarp or whatever laying on me. I was really, really tired of being in the dark, literally and figuratively and so made a concerted effort to loosen my bonds.  
  
Rubbing my face along the rough bottom of the cart finally dragged my gag out of my mouth. All right! The corners of my mouth were rubbed raw by the stupid thing. Then I worked on my blindfold. That garnered me a few splinters, but eventually I was able to roll that off too.  
  
Wonderful, because of the tarp, it was pitch black. So how useful it was for me to get the blindfold off! And it was also getting a little stifling!  
  
Now, to Fingalan.  
  
I inched my way to where I could hear breathing and hissed in a low voice, "Hey, Fingalan, is that you? Its me, Marie." I decided speaking in old Dwarvish would be better.  
  
I moved closer to where I thought my companion was and bumped into his back.  
  
"Fingalan. Hey it's me! Come on. " I moved my head up until I could feel his long hair. It was the back of his head. I thumped around, trying to be as quiet as possible to yank off the gag off his mouth. Maybe he'd have a better idea as to where we were.  
  
He moved around some, and awkward and silly as it was, I got my teeth around his gag and yanked it down. I'm glad we were in the dark because I could feel his breath on my face.  
  
"Marie! What is happening?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me! I cannot believe this has happened twice now! Do you have any idea where we are headed? Hollasfar doesn't have us does he? I thought he was in Mirkwood!"  
  
"I do not know. I was hit from behind and thrown in that place with you and then thrown in this cart. I have no idea what is happening. Can you try to remove my blind fold?"  
  
"Sure!" We bumped noses twice and then I got my teeth around it and pulled it off on eye at least. Because I couldn't resist, I kissed him quickly and he actually laughed.  
  
"We are in it again, Marie and Illuvatar only knows what will become of us this time!"  
  
I laughed quietly and nodded in the dark "You are right about that. Let's see---"  
  
I was interrupted by the rustle of the tarp being thrown off. No blinking necessary, it was night time. But we could certainly see better than blindfolded.  
  
The elf who threw the tarp off us told someone (I did not catch their name as I was too busy trying to swallow my heart), to come give us a hand. Another elf, whose face was wrapped up with just his eyes showing, (obviously so we wouldn't tell Lord Elrond who he was) came over and grabbed my by the closest elbow and hauled me out of the cart. Wincing and shivering in the cold air I tensed up as he picked me up and unceremoniously dropped me by the fire. Luckily I fell on my good leg. In moments, Fingalan was dumped near me. Raising my head as the two elves walked away all I could see was we were in the woods. That was helpful: Rivendell was surrounded by woods. Great. I figured I have nothing to lose so I shouted out, "Hey where are we? And why are we here?"  
  
Of course, that just earned me a kick in the ribs from the nearest elf. Fingalan hissed at me to be quiet and HE got a kick in the ribs too. I shut up. I really didn't want to get dragged back to Rivendell looking like a punching bag. And there was no need to get Fingalan hurt either. I tried to sit up to see around the campfire. There were like four elves by the fire eating and drinking, but I could hear others in the darkness.  
  
And how sloppy of them, none of them seemed to care or mind that our gags and blindfolds were off. Must not do too much kidnapping. On the other hand, we were in the middle of no where and there was no one to hear us and no signs saying, "You are Here."  
  
My healing leg was really, really painfully sore now, having been tied up for hours and I moved around and moaned. Fingalan asked quickly, "What's wrong? Break a rib?"  
  
"No, just my old injury. My leg really hurts from being all tied up right now and it's cramping up something fierce."  
  
I lay my head down in the dirt. Well fussing about it was not going to help matters any. I stared moodily at the fire, biting my lip. I really wanted some water and I'll bet Fingalan did too.  
  
But I knew better than to ask.  
  
Hours must have gone by. We weren't given any potty breaks and we got no water. But potty breaks or no, I was about to wet myself, when someone realized we needed to get some relief and I was hauled upright and my feet were undone. Which almost undid me because the pain was so bad. I whimpered as I tried to stand, but it was no use as my legs just weren't going to cooperate.  
  
The masked elf (I wondered why the others weren't smart enough to cover their faces) picked me up completely and carried me off into the dark. Setting me by a tree, he turned his back and awkwardly I did my business.  
  
Taking me back to the fire he put me down instead of dropping me for which I was grateful. Fingalan and I lay face to face. I was ravenous. And thirsty. I made an "oh brother" face at Fingalan and he smiled back.  
  
And so we waited.  
  
Luckily our legs were not retied and I was grateful to be able to stretch them out straight. As the night got later it grew colder and Fingalan and I huddled together for warmth. The other elves ignored us completely and talked amongst themselves around the fire. They mentioned Hollasfar several times, But I was getting tired and really did not care. There was little either of us could do.  
  
But I was still miserable. What was Elrond going to do? He had no idea where we were. And though it might sound simple to say everyone will remember the cart, well, heck carts went in and out of Rivendell with supplies and such a lot during the day. It was by no means unusual.  
  
Closing my eyes, I knew we were waiting for Hollasfar.  
  
And I did not relish our reacquaintance.  
  
Amazingly, I fell asleep pains and fear not withstanding. (All that practice I had recently no doubt!)  
  
Next morning, I rolled over with the birds, shivering. Trying to sit up, I woke up Fingalan and we looked around us. The elves were making tea and eating fruit and both of us heard our stomachs growl. About to shout out for water at least, I almost knocked over a plain wooden mug next to my knee. I saw there was one next to Fingalan too. Swooping down on it with my tied hands I grabbed it and drained it dry. Tasted like some kind of tepid tea. Didn't recognize the flavor. Fingalan made a face as he drank his. Well, it was better than nothing. I looked around for more, but nothing else showed up. My stomach hurt I was so hungry.  
  
Just as the sun came over the edge of the Misty Mountains, we were hauled up and we stumbled back to the cart. But instead of being put inside it, I saw that the two horses had been unhitched. It seems Fingalan and I were going to ride now. I assumed because it was lots faster and were probably going somewhere the cart couldn't go. Fingalan was given his own horse, (though the animal's halter was being held by a rider leading Fingallan. He had no reins.) I got to ride in front of the masked elf.  
  
I sat up in front of him, not really wanting to touch the creep, but it was cold and his added warmth was welcome. As he took the reins, I had no choice but to skootch back against him. Before I knew it, we had taken off into the woods. There were including Fingalan and I, 10 of us. And since Hollasfar had not shown up, I assumed we were going to him.  
  
It was not a short ride and we only stopped briefly where again Fingalan and I were given a little tea in a mug and a potty break. Did nothing for my hunger and at one point, when my stomach growled really loudly, the elf behind me chuckled. "Laugh while you can monkey boy!" I snarled remembering a line from a favorite SF movie. Which made my captor laugh out loud. Boy were these guys going to get it. The minute my hands were untied, old chucko behind me was going to get smacked.  
  
Fingalan and I exchanged glances at one point and he shook his head and mouthed silently, "Any ideas?" Took me a moment to figure it out but when I did I reluctantly shook my head. I knew with my bum leg I wasn't going to get far...but maybe...my eyes lit up...if I provided a diversion Fingalan could get away!!  
  
I looked at him and keeping my hands hidden from the elf behind me, I mimed him yanking his lead rope and taking off. I mouthed. "I will stay here" and I whirled my hands around as if making a mess. I hoped he understood. He nodded slightly.  
  
I waited until we entered a broad meadow and were plodding through it single file. We had been riding most of the day now and my bum leg dangling along the horse's side really ached. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere but we had to try something.  
  
I yawned and looked over at Fingalan and nodded very slightly.  
  
He nodded back.  
  
Before I could even think about it and wincing at the coming pain, I shifted quick as a snake and fell off the horse. And just as I did, Fingalan yanked on the lead rope, pulling it out of the unsuspecting elf's hand and turn and rode off in a dead gallop.  
  
I of course was busy falling and meeting up with some hard dirt and rocks. Knocked the wind out of me and wrenched my shoulder because that is what I landed on first.  
  
But as diversions went, it did the trick, because in the chaos, Fingalan got away into the trees and I distracted them enough before they noticed, other than the rider whose hand he'd just given a nasty rope burn to.  
  
I lay on the ground gasping like an old I don't know what until I could breathe right. The rider I had been with slipped off the horse and quickly sat me up, he eyes sharp and serious. I thought I hurried him mumbling "Oh Marie'" something but I couldn't hear it well enough.  
  
Once I got my wind up, I sat up breathing hard and winced at my shoulder. I flexed my leg trying to figure if I could get a short burst of speed out of it, but I couldn't.  
  
I realized, because we had been riding so long, I wasn't even going to be able to stand. And as if reading my mind the rider I shared the horse with, lifted me and flung me back on our mount. I leaned forward over the animal's mane and then kicked the beast suddenly and startled it ran for the edge of the meadow.  
  
I heard shouting and lay low against the animal's neck and got into the trees, just faintly ahead I could hear Fingalan's escape. Whizz! I heard an arrow shot overhead. Sighing, I immediately pulled up. Nope. Nope. Nope. No more arrow wounds! Just didn't even want to think about it!!  
  
I turned the horse's head around and went back.  
  
But I couldn't help grinning: Fingalan had gotten away!  
  
The elf I shared the horse with reached me first and without further ado, leapt up behind me, and then, catching me completely off guard, hit me on the head or something and I fell into darkness.  
  
This time, when I awoke, we were actually some where.  
  
I groggily came to and it took a minute for my head to stop spinning. The rider I was with held me easily against him and realizing I had actually relaxed against the idiot, I snapped out of my stupor. I yanked myself forward and hit him in the ribs with my elbows. Satisfied with his grunt of pain, I continued wiggling.  
  
But then I stopped when I saw where we were: In a small stone courtyard lit by flaming torches, the other elves dismounting around us. This must be Hollasfar's...place. I was impressed in spite of myself. I had been expecting a campsite. It actually looked formidable. I slumped, biting my lip....and impregnable.  
  
Oh lord. Dungeon time.  
  
I sat on the horse while the rider slipped off behind me. And then, he just left. I assume because he knew I was not going anywhere.  
  
Soon, the courtyard was empty and I was just sitting there. So, I slid off the horse and collapsed at its feet. Oh Lord. My leg.......boy was I going to catch it from Lord Elrond. I sat there and tired tears came to my eyes as I tried to stand. What a mess. Oh but at least Fingalan got away. I wasn't able to stand, though I tried a few times. Finally, an elf appeared and silently picked me up. Going up the stairs we crossed a main hallway where a bright fire burned in a big fireplace. We went down a short corridor and into a small room. I was placed in a chair and before I could do anything about it, I was tied to it, my arms around the back, my ankles to the legs. Oh this was going to be entertaining. And so pleasant for my wrenched shoulder. I was going to be a basket case by the time this was over!  
  
I didn't have time to scheme when Hollasfar at last came in. Frowning, scowling, what have you...not a very happy camper. I looked up at him and biting my lip, I said nothing.  
  
"No comments, Marie?" He was speaking in old Dwarvish, Ahhh! Of course he probably didn't know I knew some Sindarin now!! That would be good!  
  
I shook my head figuring silence was golden.  
  
Wrong! It was smacking time again and I got whacked across the face so hard, my head spun. Oh well, I guess I could talk now!  
  
"Why are you doing this," I let the blood in my mouth trickle out.  
  
"What do you expect Lord Elrond to do? Do you really think I mean something to him? I am just a traveler, soon to be on my way (Oh please, I hoped not!!)"  
  
"I expect Lord Elrond to exchange my daughter for you."  
  
"Your daughter? Lord Elrond keeps no prisoners!"  
  
"My daughter...left here two weeks ago and one of my followers saw her in Rivendell, being tended to by Lord Elrond."  
  
"'Tended to?' As in injured or sick?"  
  
"Yes, yes, she was running---frightened by something and left here. And my follower tells me she must have broken a leg in-in a mishap and was found by someone in Rivendell. I want her back! She belongs to me! It is just one more thing that Elven Lord has stolen from me and I will not have it!!"  
  
His voice had risen to a scream and I sat there, staring at him aghast. Hollasfar WAS nuts!! He was angry because Elrond was caring for his injured daughter??? Must be certifiable!!  
  
But wait..."Just what else has Elrond stolen from you?" This could be interesting.  
  
"He has stolen....everything! I am outcast from Mirkwood, I have nothing but this stone fortress which he allows me on severance"  
  
"What do you mean? He cannot make you outcast from Mirkwood. Even I know that. King Thranduil would have to have done that."  
  
"He supported "my" king and then told me Imladris was off limits to me and my followers. He is Lord of Rivendell and I am lord of...this..."  
  
Hollasfar whirled around and stared at the closed door, his back to me. He continued in a lowered voice. "And to add insult to injury, he came here 20 years ago when I was in a particularly weak and vulnerable position and helped us rebuild a bailey wall lost in a landslide. Even tended to some of the injured, and then just left. Did not ask for tribute nor did he annex my fortress to Rivendell lands. He emasculated me in front of my followers!! I will not tolerate that!  
  
"He helped you and you call that emasculating you? And he asked for nothing in return??? 20 years ago? I am not following your logic (seriously I knew logic was not in the room, heck not even in the fortress at the moment, but I was trying to figure this one out). You are angry because he did not steal your lands or ask for tribute?"  
  
I guess he did not like my questions, and he backhanded me again, splitting my lip again etc etc. Was going to look like a pumpkin again. I let my head drop. This elf was so unimaginative.  
  
Whoops! Maybe that was a GOOD thing!  
  
He stomped out and slammed the door leaving me in darkness. Not a bad thing, all things considered.  
  
I had lots to think about.  
  
First of all, I could not believe I was being held hostage against his daughter's deliverance. She was an adult elf and Elrond DID not keep prisoners (Okay right, in my case he MIGHT make an exception!) I could understand it might gall Hollasfar she turned to Rivendell for aid, but that might have been simply because it was closer than say, Mirkwood.  
  
No, I think the real issue here was simply revenge and because he had actually found some elves who thought like him just pointed out that well, all elves did not think alike and I guess even elven wiring could go bad or get twisted.  
  
As for me...well...in a bit of a pickle here. Tied up in the dark, face blowing up like a carnival balloon, one leg useless for escaping. And only being an armchair psychologist, had no idea when Hollasfar might actually snap and take me with him!  
  
I wiggled around experimentally to see if I could get free of the ropes but I was tied fast. My wrenched shoulder just burned in agony. But hey, at least I wasn't bleeding. Not much anyway. As I moved my head around I realized that rider had knocked me on the head, but I couldn't feel the point of impact. Maybe it had just been a lucky blow.  
  
Man, I was thirsty and hungry!  
  
And then, the icky bit happened. A completely unexpected icky bit. I started to get sick. My head began to ache...not from the knock, but a headache headache. And my stomach hurt and I felt kind of hot. Why, or where had I gotten a bug from? It felt like the flu. Did they have the flu here?  
  
I was really confused.  
  
Okay: misery complete. I gave up. And I let my head drop forward. No one knew where I was. Fingalan, even if he had gotten free and back to Rivendell, what was he going to tell them: oh yeah, I left her in a meadow...in the woods....somewhere between here and oh...Mirkwood!!  
  
And I still had to deal with mister happy Hollasfar.  
  
It was not, dare I say, one of my more pleasant nights in Middle Earth. And made worse by the fact I actually got sick...but there was not anything to toss but bile and that of course, with no water handy was, a barrel of fun.  
  
The next morning, having had little or no sleep, my mouth dry as a beach, my head felt like a football after the Super Bowl and my wrenched shoulder......you get the picture.  
  
So it was sometime the next day...there were no windows so how would I know when it was? All I could picture was my nice room in Rivendell and breakfast and my nice soft bed...and ooooh yes...my nice soft bed...  
  
In the middle of trying to keep Lord Elrond out of my pictures of Rivendell and the lengthy explanations I was going to have to give for this predicament, the door opened. I shut my eyes, because Hollasfar came in with a torch, which nearly blinded me, even though he put it in a wall sconce behind me.  
  
"Marie! What is that awful odor?"  
  
"Sick..." I said tiredly. "Threw up."  
  
"Sick? What do you mean sick?"  
  
Oh lord there's that whole Elven/human physiology thingie again.  
  
"Okay....poisoned." He would understand that.  
  
He waved a hand and wrinkled his beautiful nose.  
  
"Well, I did not order you poisoned."  
  
"No, why would you. Could I please have some water?"  
  
I was ready to beg, tap dance, whatever he wanted.  
  
He left in a swirl of robes, but came shortly back with a bucket from a deep mountain well no doubt because he threw icy cold water on me which I tried to catch in my mouth but got nothing. At least it smelled less rank.  
  
I asked again hoarsely. "Could I please have some water?"  
  
And dang, if he didn't toss another bucket on me. Well, made me feel a little less feverish. Of course, it would undoubtedly give me a chill too.  
  
I sat there with my head hanging and began to shiver. Well here comes the chill.  
  
Hollasfar started to harangue me about Lord Elrond's transgressions again and I just began to feel worse and worse. Hollasfar, he's slow, but he gets it eventually, realized I was a terrible audience and left. He didn't even bother closing the door.  
  
I guess I sort of dozed off, because when I snapped back into slow focus, someone was behind me working on my ropes! Okay, this was good, I think. I couldn't see who it was, until they moved around in front of me and bent and undid the ropes around my legs.  
  
The elf looked up and I saw it was the masked idiot from yesterday! I immediately kicked him in the shin and tried to smack him one, but I couldn't get my arms to work right and I half fell out of the chair.  
  
He grunted when I kicked him and then silently picked me up. My energy was draining fast and I hated myself for being weak. I half-heartedly smacked him on the arm and then started crying, which was painful because I was so dry.  
  
It was then I noticed there were elves running all over the place and there were weapons drawn. But I was fast losing interest in all this and was only half awake when I found myself laid on a small bed and covered up. The elf turned to a small table and picked up a goblet there. Lifting my head, he brought it to me and I drank it in a flash. I wouldn't have cared if it was months old swamp water.  
  
And it tasted funny enough too. Like one of those concoctions Lord Elrond was fond of making (I wondered if he ever did any brewing). As he laid my head back, my wandering attention was caught by the elf's eyes that glittered in the light of a small candle. You know, I had seen those eyes somewhere before.  
  
But I fell asleep before I could figure it out. 


End file.
